


Lluvia al corazón

by Rahzel



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Sam está desesperado por la muerte de Dean. Y la desesperación lo llevará a tomar malas decisiones.
Kudos: 1





	Lluvia al corazón

El olor de la sangre no se iba de su nariz. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no había nada que lo quitara. Había visto muchas muertes, muchos baños de sangre, muchas masacres, pero definitivamente, la única que lo había afectado había sido justo la única que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar: la de Dean.

Aun recordaba como los perros del infierno lo habían destrozado con saña hasta llevarse a su hermano, dejándole un cuerpo inerte, lleno de heridas y con esos que antes fueron unos brillantes ojos verdes, apagados.

Sam no supo qué hacer. Al momento en que el poder de Lilith desapareció, corrió hacia Dean, lo abrazó y lloró todo lo que no había podido llorar antes. No importa cuanto lo llamó, cuanto lo palmeó o lo insultó, jamás escuchó el ‘bitch’ de vuelta.

* * *

La casa quedó completamente desolada. El vecindario completo quedó completamente tranquilo apenas todo pasó, tan así fue que Bobby quedó sorprendido ante tanta paz, temiendo lo peor al entrar y encontrar a Sam y a su hermano de esa manera. No había palabras para explicar lo que sentía. No había palabras para compadecer el dolor. No había palabras para nada. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Contrario a todo lo que los cazadores hacían, Sam se negó a que cremaran a su hermano. No estuvo de acuerdo en que tuviera un funeral de cazador porque no iba a aceptar su muerte ¡era una locura hacerlo! Después de tanto tiempo de viajar juntos, después de que al fin estaban viviendo como hermanos después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos, después de que al fin se estaban entendiendo y que el querido Impala de Dean se convirtiera en prácticamente, su hogar, no iba a dejar que todo eso se le escapara de las manos ¡por supuesto que no!

Fue ese mismo día que dejó a Bobby. Se emborrachó hasta que no dio más. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos desde entonces y el alcohol sólo hacía que esto se viera intensificado. Y con una botella de whisky barato se subió al Impala y apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo dispuesto a llegar al crucero. Tenía todo, ya ni el pobre gato le había importado, lo único que importaba era salvar a su hermano. Debía sacarlo del infierno, no importaba qué tanto le reclamase por eso, debía hacerlo, porque no podía dejarlo pudrirse allá dentro mientras él estaba vivo, disfrutando la vida que Dean debería tener. Porque él debería haber muerto en su lugar y no estar pasando por todo este dolor.

Y lo maldijo semi ahogado por el alcohol y las lágrimas, que apenas articulaba palabras, pero era su misma desesperación la que lo mantenía en pie, la que le decía que tenía que seguir a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo descabellado, estúpido y retorcido que sonara. A pesar del sacrificio de Dean, no podía seguir de esa manera.

Se bajó del auto, tambaleante, casi arrastrando los pies y gritando a los cuatro vientos. Buscó la caja del hechizo y la pala para enterrarla en el suelo y hacer la trampa del diablo para que el demonio apareciera y se quedara encerrado ahí. No se iba a escapar, aunque tampoco estaba en condiciones de pelear, estaba realmente borracho y triste, desolado, una de las peores combinaciones que podía haber hecho Sam en ese momento. Aunque era una forma de escapar, pero ni el alcohol era suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer, pero le daba el coraje para enfrentarse a algo que quizás, sobrio no lo haría.

Apenas cubrió el hueco con las manos, sacudiéndose la tierra y frotándose la palma en el pantalón, revisó en todos lados. Alguien debía aparecer, alguien debía hacerlo. Y ante la desesperación de que nada sucediese, comenzó a gritar, esperando que alguien escuchara su llamado ¡porque alguien tenía que hacerlo! Eran demonios, la peor basura que podían existir y estaba ahí, un Winchester borracho, ansioso por vender lo que sea a cambio de su hermano ¿y nadie iba a aparecer? Se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido, que ni si quiera un manotazo de ahogado había servido. Pero no fue así, que alguien apareció y entonces, Sam sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo y no dudó en pactar. Pero no iba a tener suerte: nadie quería pactar.

¿Volver al infierno? ¡Una locura! Ni si quiera los demonios querían estar ahí ¿Para qué volver? Ni si quiera el alma de uno de los cazadores más jodidos que habían tenido pisándoles los talones hasta ese momento valía arriesgarse.

Y le quedó claro a Sam todo: estaba solo. No importaba qué le diera. Ni si quiera importó cuando los amenazó con la colt, no importó nada: nadie iba a ayudarlo. Y la soledad que había sentido hasta ese día se intensificó al momento que el demonio desapareció de su vista con una sonrisa ladina. Ya ni si quiera el whisky barato era soportado por sus manos, ya nada lo era. Sentía que el corazón se le terminaba de romper y ni si quiera era capaz de pensar en una forma de viajar el mismo al infierno, que no le importaba tener que enfrentar al mismo Lucifer si así, tenía a su única familia consigo una vez más.

Pero no había nada, sólo es tremendo e increíble vacío que su hermano había dejado.

Se subió al Impala y se desplomó en el asiento trasero, pensando en todas las noches que habían tenido que dormir ahí a la fuerza porque había trabajo o estaban en medio de la nada. Y sintió nostalgia y se durmió entre lágrimas.

Vagó por días, semanas, entre el alcohol y su propia decepción, entre la sensación de saberse inútil y que no había podido cumplir la única promesa que había hecho: salvarlo. Una vez más, se sentía frustrado, vencido, abandonado. Entonces, apareció Ruby como aquel salvavidas que lo salvaría del mar en el que se estaba ahogando. Estaba loco, estaba solo, pero necesitaba algo a qué aferrarse y un demonio en ese mismo momento, no parecía tan mala idea. No, de hecho, no lo era. Era una excelente idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un fic que hice hace mucho tiempo. Esta inspirada en la canción "Rain" de BUCK TICK, una de las bandas que más amo en la vida.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
